Una Navidad Morpheus
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Angie toma un vuelo hasta Kanto junto con sus padres para pasar las fiestas navideñas. Está muy nerviosa, pero también ansiosa por conocer el hogar de su novio y a su futura suegra. Oneshot MorpheusShipping (AshxAngie). Regalo de navidad para Shadechu Nightray.


**Una Navidad Morpheus**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Sobre los cielos de Kanto…**_

\- Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. Les habla su capitán, informándoles que estamos a punto de arribar a nuestro destino, el aeropuerto internacional de Kanto. Por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y prepárense para abrochar sus cinturones. Les deseamos a todos una feliz Navidad, y gracias por volar con nosotros.

El anuncio por los altoparlantes sacó a Angie de su sueño. Bueno, primero lo hizo con Shinx, que empezó a frotarse contra ella para despertarla. La chica de inmediato echó un vistazo por la ventanilla para comprobar que, efectivamente, ya estaban a punto de aterrizar. Una sensación de ansiedad mezclada con nervios de inmediato se apoderó de ella, y tuvo que golpearse las mejillas para relajarse.

\- ¿Nerviosa, cariño? – preguntó su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- Está bien si lo estás. – agregó su padre, que ocupaba el tercer asiento. – Es la primera Navidad que pasamos fuera de Sinnoh, después de todo.

\- No estoy nerviosa, solo… emocionada, es todo. – dijo Angie, acariciando a Shinx. – Por fin podré conocer el hogar de Ash, y a su mamá.

Angie volvió a observar por la ventana. Unos meses atrás, Ash estaba de visita por Sinnoh probando su Frontera de Batalla, y cuando visitó Solaceon, ella quiso acompañarlo. Después de mucha deliberación mental, finalmente se atrevió a pedirle que tuvieran una cita, una cosa llevó a la otra y eventualmente los dos habían empezado a salir juntos en una relación seria. No podía sentirse más feliz por eso.

Sin embargo, al terminar con su tour, Ash tuvo que regresar a Kanto, y aunque ella hubiera querido seguirlo con mucho gusto, tener que ocuparse de la Guardería Pokémon de la familia Hollyhock le retrasó los planes, mientras conseguían a alguien que pudiera sustituirlos. Por fortuna lo hicieron, al menos lo suficiente como para irse de vacaciones todo el mes por la temporada navideña.

Una ocasión perfecta para conocer en persona a su futura suegra, aunque ya había hablado un par de veces con ella vía videollamada, y había escuchado cosas muy buenas de ella por boca de Ash. Por la misma razón, sus padres también habían decidido acompañarla, pues estaban tan interesados en conocer a la señora Ketchum como la propia Angie.

Aunque ella estaba preocupada por algunas cosas. Sus padres eran buenas personas y ella los quería mucho, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos románticos, a veces podían ser algo… diferentes.

La señal de colocarse el cinturón se encendió, y de inmediato resonaron los "clicks" de todos los pasajeros haciendo lo propio. Angie respiró profundo antes de colocarse el suyo, preparándose para el aterrizaje. En pocos minutos tocaría suelo kantoniano por primera vez.

…

El aeropuerto internacional estaba bastante concurrido de gente. Angie y sus padres tuvieron que dar algunas vueltas intentando orientarse, y encima les tocó regresarse debido a un problema por confusión del equipaje, por el cual su padre estuvo a punto de agarrarse con un empleado por su torpeza. La chica no veía la hora de llegar al lugar donde iban a quedarse para sacudirse ese bochorno.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues una voz familiar comenzó a llamarlos.

\- ¡Angie, por aquí! ¡Aquí estamos!

Tratando de ver entre la multitud de gente, Angie finalmente ubicó el origen de la voz, y sonrió al ver el familiar rostro de Ash. Junto a él se encontraban una mujer de pelo castaño que le saludaba con la mano con una gran sonrisa, y un Mr. Mime que ajustaba un letrero donde estaba el nombre de ella en letras enormes para que se viera.

\- "Realmente vino a recibirme."

Mientras andaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, el grupo de Ash se les aproximó para saludarlos, y ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta que él ya estaba frente a ella y la levantó en brazos para darle una vuelta. A su vez, el Pikachu de Ash saltó fuera de su hombro para chocar la cola con el Shinx de ella a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste? – le dijo el moreno, después de ponerla de vuelta en el suelo.

\- Tú ya lo sabes, babotas. – sonrió ella, antes de volverse hacia la madre de Ash. – Gusto en saludarla en persona, señora Ketchum.

\- Oh, puedes decirme Delia, y el gusto es todo mío, linda. – dijo la mujer, abrazándola también. – Te felicito, no sabes cuánto esperé para que mi bebé trajera a alguien especial a cenar con nosotros.

\- ¡Mamá, ya no soy un bebé! – exclamó Ash, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

La señora Ketchum simplemente pareció ignorar el comentario, y se acercó a los padres de ella. – Y ustedes deben ser…

\- Encantada, soy Aoi Hollyhock, y él es mi esposo Clarke. – respondió su madre. – Un placer conocer a nuestra futura consuegra.

\- Cariño, todavía es un poco pronto para eso. – dijo su padre. – Ash todavía tiene que ganarse nuestra aprobación, ¿o no? Es un buen muchacho, pero tiene que demostrar su valía si vamos a dejar que cuide a nuestra pequeña.

\- ¡Papá! – Esta vez fue el turno de Angie de sentirse avergonzada.

\- Habla por ti. – intervino su madre. – Es un placer conocerla al fin. Ash ha sido un buen muchacho, y ha tratado muy bien a Angie. Hizo un buen trabajo en criar a este muchacho.

\- Espero que así sea. – dijo la señora Ketchum poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. Ash, sé bueno y ayúdalos con su equipaje, nuestro auto nos espera.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – dijo Ash, cogiendo las dos maletas de sus padres.

Angie por su parte suspiró, pero también sonrió con ganas. Por cómo se veían las cosas, sus padres y la señora Ketchum iban a llevarse de maravilla.

* * *

_**Un poco más tarde…**_

Como Ash le había contado, su madre trabajaba administrando un restaurante llamado Pallet House. En el piso superior de este había una posada, y ellos se quedarían allí todo el mes. A pesar de que Delia con gusto los había invitado a quedarse en la casa de ellos, los padres de Angie insistieron en que no querían causar molestias, y ofrecieron reservar habitaciones en la posada.

A Angie no le hubiera molestado quedarse en casa de Ash, pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Además, la posada de Pallet House era bastante acogedora, y estaban más que suficientemente cómodos allí. Sin embargo, lo que más estaba esperando la chica peliverde era probar la famosa comida de la señora Ketchum. Muchas veces le había dicho lo excelente chef que era Delia, y quería comprobarlo ella misma.

Y ahora mismo lo estaban haciendo: sentados los cinco a la mesa, los padres observaban atónitos como sus hijos devoraban la comida a una velocidad alarmante, sin poder parar y sin atragantarse. Parecían estar compitiendo por quién comía más o más rápido, y cuando solo quedaba el último filete en la mesa, los dos clavaron su tenedor en él simultáneamente, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos.

\- No bromees, Ash, yo la tomé primero. – dijo Angie, jalando para su lado.

\- Ni lo sueñes, el último es para mí. – replicó él, jalando en la dirección opuesta.

En ese momento, los padres podrían jurar que vieron chispas volar entre los ojos de la pareja, pero se reían. Sin embargo, como si supiera que debía intervenir, Delia levantó un cuchillo y picó en dos el trozo de carne, tomando ventaja de que Ash y Angie jalaban cada uno para su lado.

\- Listo, ya están parejos. – dijo Delia. – Ahora pueden terminarse cada uno la mitad.

\- ¡No es justo, señora, le dejó a Ash el trozo más grande! – protestó Angie.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡El tuyo está más grueso que el mío? – dijo él.

\- Chico, no seas malo con nuestra hija, si fueras un caballero se lo habrías dejado… – dijo Clarke.

\- Vamos, por favor, no es momento. – pidió Aoi tratando de calmarlos.

\- Basta, los dos. – dijo Delia. – Termínense eso, y salgan un rato, que aquí nosotros los adultos tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no es así?

\- ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ¿No dijiste que íbamos a…?

\- Ahora que lo dicen, tal vez deberías irte con él, Angie. – intervino Aoi. – Además, con eso puede llevarte a conocer el pueblo, ¿no crees?

Angie quiso decir algo, pero después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que su mamá tenía razón. No haría daño irse a conocer el Pueblo Natal de Ash y caminar un poco con él por un rato, a solas. Al echarle un vistazo a Ash, vio la expresión confundida del entrenador en su rostro, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

\- Está bien, ya que insisten. ¿Pikachu, vienes?

\- Tú también, Shinx.

…

Un largo rato después, los dos se habían ido a dar la vuelta por los rincones del pequeño pueblo. No había grandes marcas de locación, a excepción del laboratorio del Profesor Oak, donde Ash pudo mostrarle a sus otros Pokémon. Angie se sorprendió de ver todos los que tenía, y de lo colorido de las personalidades de algunos de ellos.

Ahora se encontraban sentados relajándose sobre una colina nevada mientras Pikachu y Shinx jugaban y correteaban por el campo. Desde allí se podía ver prácticamente todo el pueblo y el sol ya empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo nuestros padres ahora? – preguntó Angie.

\- Conociendo a mi mamá, debe estar mostrándole a tus padres mis fotos de cuando era bebé. – le dijo Ash, con aspecto de estar mitad riendo, mitad avergonzado por el pensamiento.

\- Seguramente de haberlo sabido ellos habrían traído las mías. – dijo ella. – Más vale que las esconda cuando vuelva a casa.

\- ¿No me las mostrarás al menos? – preguntó Ash, haciendo que ella volteara. – Oh vamos, tarde o temprano mamá también te las va a mostrar a ti. Es justo que yo también vea las tuyas, ¿no?

Angie le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, pero se rio. Admitiéndolo, a ella también le agradaría ver las de Ash; seguramente se vería adorable de pequeño. Ya lo era cuando se conocieron, una vez superado ese encontronazo y empezar con el pie izquierdo.

\- En fin… ¿qué opinas de Pueblo Paleta? – le preguntó luego que se calmaron las risas.

\- Es un bonito lugar. – dijo Angie. – Es tranquilo y relajante, el lugar perfecto para venir a descansar lejos de todo.

\- Ahora es tranquilo, pero espera a que inicie la fiesta de Navidad. – dijo Ash. – Créeme, nadie dormirá en toda la noche cuando empiece, mamá se asegurará de ello.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Angie. – No parece ser de tipo fiestera.

\- Jaja, eso es porque no la has visto en sus mejores momentos. – dijo Ash, suspirando con nostalgia. – Ya que no es un pueblo muy grande, cada año todos se reúnen para celebrar, como una gran familia. Excepto, claro quienes están afuera viajando o algo…

Angie notó cómo Ash miraba hacia el cielo y adoptaba una expresión nostálgica.

\- De tanto viajar, me perdí de muchas de las fiestas de Navidad anuales de Pueblo Paleta. – confesó. – Una de las pocas cosas, junto con la comida de mi mamá, que siempre echo de menos durante mis viajes. Y además… estando tú aquí será todavía mejor.

La chica sinnohana se ruborizó por el comentario. Ahora se alegraba mucho más de haber tomado esas vacaciones junto con sus padres.

\- ¿Está bien que haya venido? Es decir, yo soy de afuera, ¿no es una fiesta para los del pueblo? – preguntó.

\- Eso no es ningún problema. En años anteriores varios de mis amigos venían aquí a menudo. Pero este año quieren pasar las fiestas con sus propias familias, así que imaginé que lo justo era que yo hiciera lo mismo. Y bueno, ya que – le colocó una mano encima de la suya – posiblemente seremos familia pronto…

Si no estaba lo suficientemente roja antes, ahora sí oficialmente lo estaba. Ese "posiblemente" aún estaba en tránsito, pero se veía muy cercano a volverse un "definitivamente".

\- Por cierto… ¿qué te gustaría que te regalara para Navidad? – le preguntó repentinamente, tomándola por sorpresa. – Debo admitir que todavía no se me ocurre algo, así que…

\- No nos preocupemos por eso, babotas. – rio ella. – Estar aquí contigo es suficiente regalo para mí.

Ash volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. La chica se quedó viéndolo por un rato, y con algo de timidez se acercó para darle un besito en la mejilla. Pero justo cuando ella cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de hacer contacto, Ash debió girarse, porque lo que tocó con los labios definitivamente no fue una mejilla.

La peliverde se alejó avergonzada. A pesar de estar saliendo "seriamente", muy pocas veces se habían dado un beso en los labios. No porque le resultara desagradable, de ninguna manera, simplemente sentía que no le salía del todo bien cuando lo intentaba, por los nervios.

Sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para encararlo y poder decir algo una vez que recuperó la voz.

\- Lo… lo siento…

\- Yo no. – replicó él con voz divertida. Angie levantó la mirada, y aunque vio que él tenía un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas, la forma en como sonreía daba a entender que no le resultó desagradable. Ella también se rio.

En eso, algo empezó a pitar en el bolsillo de Ash. El entrenador sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un Smartphone con diseño de Rotom, completo con las antenitas en forma de rayo, y de inmediato pulsó para contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Ya terminaron de relajarse? – Era la voz de Delia: Ash claramente había activado el altavoz. – Podríamos usar algo de ayuda aquí, ya vamos a llevarnos las decoraciones para el árbol de Navidad.

\- ¡Hey, no vayas a empezar sin mí! – declaró Ash, antes de colgar. – ¿Nos vamos de vuelta?

\- Si tú lo dices. Así que las decoraciones en el árbol, ¿eh? ¿Me dejas poner la estrella?

\- Si estás dispuesta a subirte hasta lo más alto. – dijo Ash.

Angie ladeó la cabeza confundida, sin entender a qué se refería. Ash entonces señaló hacia un campo abierto del cual sobresalía un árbol de pino bastante alto y delgado.

\- ¿Ves ese pino de allá? – le preguntó. – Es el árbol que decoramos todos los años para la fiesta de Navidad. Si te quieres montar en él para poner la estrella…

Angie miró el pino, y luego a Ash. La cara del entrenador casi le decía "No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?", como si estuviera retándola. Obviamente, no se iba a dejar intimidar con algo de eso.

\- Si me llego a caer, tú me atraparás, ¿verdad?

\- Obviamente. – replicó él.

\- Entonces sí, con gusto. Vamos de una vez.

Agarró a Ash de la muñeca y los dos bajaron por la colina a toda prisa, recogiendo a Pikachu y Shinx por el camino, regresando al restaurante para reunirse con sus padres. Estaba ansiosa por empezar a decorar el árbol.

Después tendría que pensar en un buen regalo para Ash, pero aún faltaban algunos días para Navidad. Hasta entonces, bien valía seguir pasando un buen rato en su compañía, y en familia junto con los padres de ambos.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, he de suponer que algunos de mis lectores regulares se estarán preguntando qué significa esto. Pasa que decidí para estar activo durante la temporada abrir peticiones para historias cortas con temática navideña. Esta fue escrita como regalo de Navidad para **Shadechu Nightray, **y antes de que los shippers rabiosos me quieran colgar de las cejas o algo, algunas cosas para estar claros: 1) Lo hice como regalo para una amiga y fue lo que me pidió; 2) Aunque sea fan primordialmente de las parejas Poké y AmourShipping (en ese orden), Angie me cae bien al punto que el Morpheus cae en la zona de "no me molestaría"; y 3) Se me hizo divertida de hacer, para salir un poco de la zona de confort. Y mi intención era hacer algo que fuera una experiencia diferente a lo que normalmente suelo hacer, y por ese lado esta historia cumple su cometido.

En notas personales, para los nombres de los papás de Angie tomé para la mamá el nombre japonés de Angie que era Aoi. Diez mil millones de puntos al que adivine la asociación por la cual le puse Clarke a su papá. En cuanto al apellido, Hollyhock (Alcea) era uno de los significados alternos del nombre japonés de Angie, y supuse que le sonaría bien. Se queda ahora como su nombre de familia dentro de mi headcanon.

Y otra cosa, habría posteado esto antes si el sitio no me hubiera estado dando lata por alguna razón. Antes no me subía los documentos, ahora sí pero no me salva las ediciones, así que me las arreglo como puedo haciendo algunos truquitos aquí y allá. Así que bueno, feliz Navidad atrasada a todo mundo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
